To Weave a Tale
by Tamaki
Summary: ... Requires bountiful amounts of knowledge and conviction... for some it comes easily, for others, it does not.


Hello children, are all well and accounted for? Are all still crying over simple past mistakes they believe have teared their lives apart? That if they had acted un-accordingly the disaster would never have come? Fear not children, I have a story that will selfishly warm up you soul and brighten your day.

Will it make you glisten with relief as you think_,"Thank goodness I would never do that_!"

WRONG! The story will make you glisten with relief, I can assure you, dear audience. However, you should not be thinking that you are lucky that you would never _do_ that, rather, you should be lucky you were never _in_ that position to begin with!

That's right ladies and gentlemen, I shall weave a tale to work wonders against you. A tale that has to do with deep thinking and re-examining those old, old scars you had probably completely forgotten about if not for me and questioning yourself if you would really, really, really be as innocent as you portray yourself.

A tale of great thought wrought by great warriors of battles! Of precious damsels in distress and the most villainous and most evil of villains! Don't believe me? You'll have to read then.

Exceeept… What if there was a twist?

What if there were two heroes? One the ordinary justified figure that we all expect to see as the typical hero. The one that doesn't exist in our world, I assure you ladies and gentlemen. The very _voice _of justice and truth. What he doesn't know is how naïve he is.

And the second is one we all know from epic tales of his battles. He, too stands against the forces of evil! Slaughters and kills and stabs and cleaves for the betterment of the world! However, he has a darker side. After all, is there _any_ human who is as evil as he? He takes joy, please in killing the villains unlike a normal just hero who would do _anything_ to stop the enemy from their demise. Oh yes, he's the darker side of the benevolent and the instinct that's crept into every man throughout t he ages. _He_, ladies and gentlemen are what real heroes are made of!

What if this damsel in distress had already killed themselves? What if she wasn't the pure, innocent, dainty little princess of a girl we all expect? And secretly loved the second hero (Formerly known as the first)?

And let's not forget our second heroes trusty steed! A fire breathing dragon! But what if she also was dead?

What if most of the players were dead, yet somehow still moving? And what if that villainous villain was a simple six year old girl starved for love?

Fear not children, I have a story that will selfishly warm up you soul and brighten your day! I have a story that speaks of truth and justice, of tales of damsels in distress and the villainous of all villains!

However, will you like to see the truth of what _real_ fairy tales are made of?

That will make you think you would never do that and see the true, darker part of your soul just waiting to come out?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN Well… I fear if I speak too much in AN it would utterly ruin the sad attempt at the mood I'm trying to make, or rather, make you guys feel the narrator's (mocking little guy, isn't he? ) mood and atmosphere in the story. Sadly, it probably hasn't turned out well and I have no idea what so ever where this story plans to go. All I know is what is said above… To some extent. And that part of the first chapter is already done.

Sorry to drag the story thus far and the AN.

Tamaki

P.S. Also, I'm sorry about if without meaning to, I have copied someone's title or accidentally took a similar idea of theirs, my memory is annoying like that. Making me forget the source and making me think it's my idea… very hard for me to tell if this is my idea or not really….

And sorry for the storyteller's high and might attitude, nothing could be done about that really. Tell me what you think.

P.S.P.S. I fear now that I've thought of what else my mind is coming up of, I will probably disturb my mind greatly in the process… haha, I've never even played the first game (know quite a bit of it now though, thanks to fanfictions here and amvs on youtube - ) and I fear what I've delved into.

P.S.P.S.P.S. Disclaimers and such will be in the first chapter. Again, I apologize if this turned out horribly wrong.


End file.
